


Yusuf Through the Ages

by FereldenTurnip



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bards, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crusades, Fanart, Gen, Historical, Just love him dammit!!, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip
Summary: [FANART] Yusuf al-Kaysani as seen throughout time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	1. 1099

**Author's Note:**

> Your honor, I just love him! 
> 
> Also cross posted on [my tumblr here!](https://fereldenturnip.tumblr.com/post/644768936748040192/yusuf-al-kaysani-through-the-ages-for-the-joe)


	2. 1392

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lutes are therapy AND fun!


	3. 1749

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A merry little dandy!


	4. 1935

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally NOT related to a certain upcoming official comic. Nope! Not at all! XD


	5. 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And current! Happy Joe is Happy!


End file.
